gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos County Sheriff
The Los Santos County Sheriff's Department (LSSD) is the local county law enforcement operating in Los Santos County, San Andreas. The Los Santos County Sheriff is based on the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. The LSSD also seem to have jurisdiction to operate in Blaine County. It is unknown why their units patrol Blaine County, since it is a different county. The county sheriff can be found doing traffic enforcement along the Great Ocean Highway, Senora Freeway, and Senora Way. Structure The LSSD follow a rank and structure system similar to the real world counterpart of the LASD. Senior Management *Sheriff *Undersheriff *Assistant Sheriff *Division Chief *Area Commander Ranks *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Deputy Sheriff (Bonus II) (Master Field Training Officer) *Deputy Sheriff (Bonus I) (Field Training Officer / Detective / Custody Senior Deputy) *Deputy Sheriff **Deputy Lewis **Deputy Grimes **Deputy Kirkman *Spokesman **Elmore Thickett List of Sheriff Stations :Main Article: Police Stations The Los Santos County Sheriff Department is large and organized, possessing three major Sheriff Stations throughout Los Santos County and Blaine County. *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station - Alhambra Drive & Mountain View Drive. *Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office - Paleto Boulevard & Great Ocean Highway. *Davis Sheriff/Police Station - Innocence Boulevard & Roy Lowenstein Boulevard (strangely, no Sheriff's Deputies or vehicles spawn here as LSPD officers and vehicles appear at the station instead.) Gallery San 03.png|Sandy Shores LSCS office. Pal 03.png|Paleto Bay LSCS Office. Dav 03.png|Davis LSCS Office. Weapons and Equipment *Body Armor (At wanted level 3 and higher) *Pistol *Pump Shotgun *Carbine Rifle (At specific locations only) Gallery BodyArmor-GTAV.jpg|Body Armor Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Shotgun CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|Carbine Rifle Vehicles In Grand Theft Auto V, Los Santos County Sheriff officers commonly drive these police vehicles: *Sheriff's Cruiser *Sheriff SUV Gallery SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front.png|Los Santos County Sheriff Cruiser with an LED light bar. Ajmsheriffcruiserpaletobay.jpg|Another Los Santos County Sheriff Cruiser with an LED light bar. SheriffSUV-GTAV-front.png|Los Santos County Sheriff SUV with an LED light bar. Uniform The Los Santos County Sheriff officers are seen wearing a beige shirt and green pants just like their real life counterparts the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. They also wear long pants with either a long-sleeve or short-sleeve shirt where their badges are displayed on the left breast. When wearing a long-sleeved shirt, they must also wear a tie. Some deputies can be seen wearing either wearing green campaign hats or brown cowboy hats, glasses, and beige body armor (kevlar). Gallery Paleto Bay Sheriff add.jpg|Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office billboard. Ajmblainecountyspeedtrap.jpg|Sheriff unit near El Gordo Lighthouse. ajmsheriffshooting.jpg|Deputies on the scene of a shooting in Harmony. Notice the uniform is that of a park ranger. Ajmsheriffshootingharmony.jpg|Los Santos County Sheriff units. ajmlscountysheriffspeedtraptwo.jpg|Sheriff unit watching traffic. Ajmsheriffcruiserpaletobay.jpg|Sheriff cruiser in Paleto Bay. Sheriff Cruiser .jpg|Sheriff Cruiser. LSSD-GTAV-DeputiesPaletoBaySheriff'sOffice.jpg|LSSD deputies at Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. LSSD-GTAV-DeputiesHavingAConversation.jpg|LSSD deputies having a conversation. sherriff officer.png|Los Santos Sheriff deputy. Female officer.jpg|A female sheriff deputy with hat. PoliceOfficer-GTAV-FemaleBlonde.png|A blonde female sheriff deputy. Deputy_Grimes_GTAVe.jpg|Deputy Grimes Gtavdeputykirman.jpg|Deputy Kirkman LSSD-GTAV-DeputyWearingBodyArmor.jpg|A male LSSD deputy wearing body armor. LSSD-GTAV-DeputyAtCrimeScene.png|A LSSD deputy at the scene of the crime. SheriffCruisers-GTAV-VespucciBeach.png|Sheriff Cruisers and Sheriff SUVs spawning in Vespucci in GTA V. Screenshot-PaletoBay-GTAV.png|LSSD deputies surrounding the Blaine County Savings Bank. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Their badge features a beaver in the center, instead of the bear that's in the center of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department's badge. *At Vespucci Beach, the LSSD might occasionally respond to the player's crime, rather than the LSPD. **This may be caused by the fact that, along the shore and in the water, the player is considered outside of Los Santos proper and, thus, the responsibility of the sheriff's department. **This can also happen in the outskirts of Vinewood Hills. *Occasionally while pursing NPCs or the player, LSSD deputies will erroniously be given LSPD voice lines and announce themselves as such. This appears to frequently happen with female deputies. *When deputies wear body armor, it reads "Police" as opposed to "Sheriff". This is likely a developer oversight. *The Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office was enterable in the beta version. *The star on the deputies' shirts and hats appears to be based off the stars used by the El Paso County Sheriff of Texas, albeit with the red ring around the center white star colored blue. Navigation de:Los Santos County Sheriff’s Office Category:Police Category:Los Santos County Category:Law Enforcement Category:HD Universe Category:Emergency Services